An electronic device performs a particular function according to an embedded program, such as mobile communication terminal, a tablet personal computer (PC), a video/audio device, a desktop/laptop PC, a vehicle navigation system, or the like. For example, the electronic device may output stored information as audio or video. As the integration of an electronic devices has increased and ultra-high-speed wireless communication has come into common use, various functions are integrated into a single mobile communication terminal. For example, a communication function, an entertainment function such as a game, multimedia function for playback of music/video, communication and security functions for mobile banking, and a schedule management function, or a financial function such as an electronic wallet, have been integrated in a single electronic device.
To enable wireless communication, an antenna is required. The antenna device is installed with a sufficient distance from other circuit devices to suppress interference with the circuit devices during transmission and reception of high-frequency signals. An electronic device which performs ultra-high-speed wireless communication according to 4th-generation (4G) mobile communication standards, such as long term evolution (LTE) communication standards, connect to a communication network through various frequency bands. For connection in various frequency bands with a single electronic device, an antenna device may include as many radiators as the number of frequency bands.
When an antenna device is installed in an electronic device, a sufficient distance from other circuits is required for suppression of interference with the circuit devices, which requires a large space for installation of the antenna device. Thus, it is difficult to efficiently use an internal space of the electronic device in the installation of the antenna device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.